warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mary Sue Marines
You forgot that they hate the Inquisition for being mean, and that they are friends with the Eldar and Tau. Because they understand that Aliens are people too! *vomits from the sugary nonsense that was said* I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You should have a special unit that has all black Power Armour but the Machine Spirit doesn't mide bcuz their jsut taht ossim. --Lither My talk My wiki 03:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ofc neck--Lither My talk My wiki 03:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I am absolutely painting a picture to add to this page (aliens are PEEPPEL TOO!). BattleBrotherGeoff (talk) 03:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) They should have a reformed Chaos God who worships the Emperor on their side. This Chaos-God should be half-Korean and have an intelligent cat companion.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh god.... Thank you sooooo much I just rofled when saw this. Thank you for the good laughs Ghost477 11/25/2012 They should also all be Alpha-Plus-Ten level Psykers, but are immune to Blanks and Pariahs. Also they have Jedi in their ranks. :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) This is escalating at a strange rate. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) At some point I will make the Anti Sue Marines! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) The Company Captains should include Marvel's Avengers and Dracula.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) But dracula is nice and has no flaws, the avengers all love everybody and a the bestest eva LordReaper (talk) 07:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I gotta say, rading these is better than reading the article! Jochannon (talk) 11:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) \i I assume this is original content that no one should steal? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Putting that in. xD -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 07:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know what to add to this. But, they can Regenerate like Deadpool and wolverine and break the Fourth wall and Shoot lighting out of their Arse, and Uhm...*Brain Short Circuits* Blackdamp (talk) 07:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Their healing powers are so hardXcore that direct contact with the Mary Sue Marines is known to cure everything. Even the cancerous gonno-herpa-syphill-AIDS. I hear that one time their Chapter Master shook hands with a kid in a wheelchair and cured him so hard the boy's legs not only regained motion, but he grew an extra pair of legs. Sadly, those assholes at the Inquisition kidnapped him because of this, forcing the MSM to invade an Inquisitorial Conclave for great justice, to liberate the boy. They released him on the Eastern Fringes, where he went on to learn the Tyranid native languages and stop Hive Fleet Leviathan. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:15, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I hereby disown this article. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm fairly sure this is an example piece and not an actual fannon article. But if this is an attempt at a 'humour article' I completely agree with you. AmyTheStray (talk) 01:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC) The spelling errors are clearly deliberate. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Also the generally quality of Space Marine pics on the wikia, is pretty bad. I mean we've got GIFs and JPEGs bleeding into each other, so really the images used here are pretty average, bar this masterpiece. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Also, a Community Article does not need a user property template. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) lol, so apparently this happened. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah a bit late but whatever, I'm still replying to this. This article requires an experience of being on a fanon wiki and dealing with years and years of new users coming to the wiki and posting generic NCF, and/or mary sue articles, often with poor formatting and bad quality images. This article takes it all to the extreme, making its source material seem tame by comparison. Amy and Algrim, clearly your comments illustrates how humour is subjective. Personally I find this article hilarious, and clearly this article's past popularity just shows that I'm probably not the only one. If things were different, and we did have "humour control", I'd happily be deleting most humour articles on this wiki, and justifying it with a humour policy that couldn't ever be as objective as our other policies. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Best Marine Chapter. Hands down. These guys would still get ganked by the Remnants of Solitude. That's the real reason the RoS were deleted, to protect the Mary Sue Marines from warp sharks and ancestroscythes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:09, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Indeed. Though the valiant efforts of the RoS in taming wild Astra Selachimorphas was deleted due to ++Error: Invalid Security Clearence++, their efforts will live on in memory. The Mary Sue Marines are a glass of water against the RoS tide. Rip in piece— NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:12, February 10, 2017 (UTC)